The process of making polymers and the process of using polymers is a multi-billion dollar business. This business produces and uses billions of pounds of polymers each year. Millions of dollars have been spent on developing technologies that can add value to this business. This is because of the large scale economics that are involved. That is, even small improvements in these processes can add millions of dollars to the bottom line. Consequently, research is on-going to find new and useful ways to produce these polymers and new and useful ways to use these polymers.
It is known in the art that increasing the long chain branching level (e.g. via crosslinking) of a polymer, where said polymer comprises polymerized ethylene, results in an increase in the haze of films obtained from blown film. Additionally, it is known that crosslinking such polymers substantially decreases their use in film applications because such crosslinking substantially decreases the dart impact, TD tear resistance, and gloss, of the film.